The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for clinching metal sheets together for assembling automotive vehicle structures.
It is known that the manufacture of automotive vehicles often requires that metal sheets be attached to each other to form automotive vehicle structures. Clinching is one potential method of attaching such sheets. Clinching typically requires steps of stamping or otherwise cold forming corresponding indentations in at least two stacked metal sheets for frictionally or otherwise mechanically interlocking the sheets to each other. During conventional clinching processes, the metal sheets may require fairly substantial deformation of the sheets to form proper indentations. Such deformation can be particularly difficult to achieve in high strength metal sheets, which tend to be more brittle than certain lower strength metals, or require expensive heat treatment for relieving internal stresses. Therefore, there is a need for improved clinching techniques, apparatuses or both, for achieving high integrity attachment of metal sheets, particularly, sheets formed of advanced or high strength metals such as aluminum, magnesium, high strength steel and the like.
The present invention meets these needs by providing an improved method of clinching a first metal sheet to a second metal sheet, with particular utility in the formation of components for an automotive vehicle. The method involves clinching at least two sheets of metal with a punch and die assembly during or after contacting electrodes with the metal sheet for locally heating the metal sheet at the clinching locations. More specifically, the method includes a step of stacking a first metal sheet on a second metal sheet. Each of the sheets includes a first side and a second side and at least a portion of the second side of the first sheet is in overlapping contact with at least a portion of the first side of the second sheet for forming an overlapped region. Once the sheets are stacked, the first and second metal sheets are placed between a punch assembly and a die assembly. The punch assembly includes a punch surrounded by a first electrode, wherein the first electrode is adapted for contacting the first sheet. The die assembly includes a die surrounded by a second electrode, wherein the second electrode is adapted for contacting the second sheet. The first and second electrodes are each connected to an electrical energy source. Upon contacting the first and second electrodes with the metal sheets, the electrical energy source is capable of inducing an electrical current that flows between the first and second electrodes and the first and second metal sheets to elevate the temperature of the overlapped region of the first sheet and the second sheet. Mating indentations are punched within the overlapped region for additionally securing the first sheet to the second sheet. During formation of the indentations, an outer periphery of one of the indentations at least partially bonded to an inner periphery of another of the indentations. Additionally, the clinching die provides force to clinch the inner periphery onto the outer periphery.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for clinching a first metal sheet to a second metal sheet. The apparatus includes a punch assembly for stamping mating indentations in the first and second metal sheet while the first sheet is stacked upon the second sheet. The punch assembly includes a cylindrical punch moveable between at least a first position and a second position for forming the indentations. The punch assembly further includes a first electrode associated with the punch. A die assembly is also included in the apparatus for at least partially supporting the first and second sheets as the punch assembly stamps the indentations into the sheets. The die assembly includes a central cylindrical die defining a cup-shaped cavity for assisting in forming the indentations. The die assembly also includes an associated second electrode. The apparatus further includes an electrical energy source electrically connected to the first electrode and the second electrode for inducing a current between the first and second electrode and through the first and second sheets for elevating the temperature of portions of the first and second sheets prior to or during punching of the indentations into the portions.
The present invention thus provides an improved clinching apparatus and clinching technique for providing structurally improved indentations in stacked sheets thereby more securely fastening the sheets together. The ability to locally control the temperature of the sheets makes this invention particularly advantageous for the joining of high strength metals.